A Family at War
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: The 1940s have brought a Second World War, and even the Crawley family cannot escape unscathed. The war changes them for both the good and the bad. SYBIL AND MATTHEW ARE ALIVE! Please tell me what you think.
1. The Telegram

Anyone could tell that the trio of girls were good friends, they were always happy together and seemed to know what the others were thinking. The Crawley girls were as different as chalk and cheese yet got got on famously.

Sybil was the oldest at twenty three, everyone still called her Sybbie, so she wasn't confused with her mother, even though they were so alike. Sybbie had high hopes and was trained to be a doctor, a very progressive job in the eyes of the family but they all approved. She was married in 1940 before her James was shipped out.

Marigold was twenty two and had learnt at a young age to ignore what other people thought of her. She enjoyed voicing her opinions and would keep repeating them until everyone understood how she felt. She was the shyest out of the three and unlike her cousins had trouble with boys, not that she minded she preferred spending time on the farm with the animals.

Maria was the baby of the group at twenty one. She took after her father more than her mother, even if she was quite critical of people at times. She was a serious young lady and thought everything through before doing anything. And because of this she usually got off scot free if she was caught doing something wrong.

* * *

><p>The three girls stood by the staircase watching everyone dance. It was strange for all three to see so few men, but they were slowly getting used to it.<p>

" I wish the young men would come home. Parties don't seem right without them," Marigold said, with a sigh.

" If they were home the war would be over," Maria said, glancing at her brother, who was waltzing with his fiancée.

" I wish I could do more to help. I feel useless here. I want to go to the front and help," Sybbie said. The battlefield in Western Europe seemed so appealing to her, she could do so much more if she was closer to the fighting.

" Leave the men to fight Sybbie. It's our job to wait," Maria said, repeating what their grandfather had told them so many times.

" Yes Grandfather," Sybbie said, smiling slightly. Maria rolled her eyes and smiled at her older cousin.

" What did James' letter say?" She asked.

" Is he well?" Marigold added. Both were eager to find out as they missed him.

" It was dated two weeks ago. He said he was starving but he was safe. He has seen so many men die that he thinks he is lucky to be alive. He hopes to have some leave soon and he says he will come straight here," Sybbie said, touching her wedding ring once again, it still didn't seem real, she didn't think she would ever get used to it.

" That will be nice," Maria said.

" I think I might retire soon and write my reply before I go to bed," she replied.

" I wish I had someone to write to. It's getting quite dull," Marigold laughed.

" Maybe we could ask the footmen to dance," Maria said, with a chuckle.

" Poor Carson would have a heart attack," Sybbie said, but she smiled at the idea.

Across the room their parents watched them. They liked to see them happy, it was a rare thing in these times. Every day they were receiving news of the war: some good and some bad, but their girls kept everyone's spirits up.

" Excuse me." One of the new housemaids interrupted them, in her hand she held a small envelope.

" Is something wrong?" Sybil asked. The girl nodded and then shook her head.

" A telegram came Milady. It was addressed to Lady Sybbie," she said, holding it out. Sybil took it and thanked her and the girl slipped away. The five of them stared at the telegram.

" It might be good news," Tom said.

" Telegrams never have good news," Edith said, pessimistically.

" She seems so happy, I don't want to spoil her evening," Sybil said, her eldest truly was an angel, she was so innocent and naive she couldn't be the bearer of bad news.

" Tell her in the morning then. Say it arrived late tonight," Matthew suggested.

" That will make it worse. If it is something bad she would have wanted to know straight away," Mary said.

Sybil opened her mouth to speak but she noticed Edith looking behind her, she looked around and saw the girls walking towards them.

" I think I will go to bed Mama, the party is nearly over and I am very tired," Sybbie said.

" Of course, I doubt we will be too long," Sybil replied as her daughter kissed her cheek.

" Is that a telegram?" Maria had noticed the envelope in her aunt's hand. Sybbie backed away and looked at the envelope. She could see her name on it. She took it from her mother's hands and opened it slowly.

_Mrs Sybil Davis_

_We deeply regret to inform you that your husband James E Davis is missing in action._

The paper fluttered to the floor and Sybbie felt herself get light headed.

" Excuse me," she muttered, she rushed away from her family and into the empty library. She took her usual hiding spot behind one of the large couches and curled into a ball. She took a breath and then her tears started to flow. She didn't believe it, she just got his letter today. There was so much she needed to tell him: how she only had one year left of medical training and about going to Ireland for Aoife's wedding. And about the baby.

" Sybbie?"

" Go away," she cried, not wanting to be seen.

" Sybbie."

" I said leave." She didn't care who it was, the only one she wanted was James and she might never have him again.

" Sybbie please."

" Leave me alone." Her grandmother walked over to her hiding place and sat on the couch.

" Sybbie, he's not dead and your Grandpa will do everything he can to find him. And he is going to start first thing tomorrow," Cora said, dropping an arm behind the couch and stroking her granddaughter's ink coloured hair.

" What if he's dead, or has amnesia or is blind or deaf. Or maybe he's a prisoner in one of those prisoner of war camps," she sobbed.

" But he might be fine. He may have lost his tags and they can't identify him. You need to have faith and hope that he is alright," her grandmother replied.

" I've prayed for him every night, that didn't help," she said. Sybbie sat a little straighter and touched the silver cross that lay on her chest.

It was her good luck charm that helped through the harder times. It was a symbol of her faith and she wore it with pride, just like she did on her seventh birthday when she got it.

" Come up and sit beside me," Cora said, looking down at her. Sybbie stood up and walked around the couch unsteady on her feet. She sat down and put her head on her grandmother's shoulder.

" I didn't get to tell him, I was going to write to him tonight. He has to be alright, he needs to come home to us. The baby will need him," she said, trying not to soak Cora's shoulder.

" He'll be home Sybbie. It won't be that long." Sybbie looked up to see her mother at the door. Sybil sat on her other side and put a hand on her knee.

" My baby girl, you didn't need this," she said, quietly.

The rest of the family stood outside the library listening. They weren't used to Sybbie crying, she was the backbone of her generation, everything revolved around Sybbie.


	2. How to Stop a Wedding

The dressing table was busy with pictures, the important ones had frames while some were stuck to the mirror. In the pictures she got to see how things used to be as most of them were taken before the war. There were pictures of everyone in the family, right from her Great Grandmother to Rose's youngest. Front and centre was a picture of all of the cousins, it was Sybbie's favourite, they were all so happy before the war. She could see herself with baby Bobbie on her lap and a twin on each side of her. It had been six years ago, she was sixteen. How the years had flown.

Sybbie pushed the photo frames back to make room for a new picture. It was a wedding photo that Marigold had taken without them realising. Sybbie had her head down and you could only see the side of her face while James had an arm around her waist and was whispering in her ear. Sybbie was sure she was blushing.

There was a shout from the schoolroom down the hall and Sybbie rushed towards it. She opened the door and saw Niamh standing up, arms folded, glaring at Miss Wilson.

" But that's wrong," Niamh said. Miss Wilson looked at Sybbie.

" Niamh, why don't you come with me. You can finish your schoolwork in the library," Sybbie said. Her sister smiled and gathered her books before running to standing in front of her.

The sisters walked quietly to the library and took their usual places at the large table that was there primarily for them to work at. Niamh opened her arithmetic book under Sybbie's watchful gaze.

" Where's Da?" She asked.

" Visiting some tenants with Uncle Matthew," her sister replied.

" And Mama?"

" Still at the hospital."

" Everyone else?"

" Having tea or out doing something. Do you want anything to eat?" Sybbie asked.

" Yes please. I'll go down to Mrs Patmore now," Niamh said, standing up and running from the room. Sybbie shook her head and stood up. She walked over to the windowsill and smiled, she loved the views from the Abbey and she loved being outside and looking in. Downton was like a different world to the world other people lived in.

" Of course I don't love him but he's rich and will have a title." Sybbie was pulled from her thoughts by a loud, squeaky voice. Charlotte, the awful girl George was planning to marry. They didn't know what he saw in her. Sybbie slipped behind the long curtain before Charlotte and her friend saw her.

" That's all you need."

" Exactly and even if he dies in the war I get a title and lots of money." Sybbie shook her head, that wasn't how Downton worked.

" You should of him take a mistress, then you're free to do what you want."

" I cannot wait until the wedding. Everything will be perfect. Come, I'll show you the breakfast room, it's the best room in this ugly house. One of the girls calls her room the fairy room, I think that sounds dreadful. It will be changed as soon as I'm in charge." Their voices faded away as they left the room and Sybbie slipped out of the curtain. She should have guessed.

* * *

><p><p>

Sybbie stood outside George's room, she could hear her Uncle Matthew inside speaking to him. She raised her hand and knocked three times. Her uncle opened the door and looked at her confused.

" For once I am not planning to annoy Georgie. I just want to talk," she said, trying to look behind her uncle.

" I'm not sure if I should leave you two alone," Matthew said, smiling, he knew what his son and niece were capable of. Sybbie sighed and pushed past him into the room.

" Then stay, I don't really care who hears this," she said, walking towards George. " You can't marry Charlotte."

" I don't care what you think Sybbie," George said, not looking at his cousin.

" She's been lying to you. She just wants your money and tittle," Sybbie said.

" You're lying. Go away Sybbie," George said, he knew his cousin must be lying. She didn't want him to be happy.

" She hopes you die when you're shipped out," she added.

" Be quiet. You don't want anyone else to be happy because you're not happy. You want to ruin my life but it won't work," he said, trying to stay calm. " Missing usually means dead you know." Matthew, who had silently been watching the conversation, walked towards the two.

" But I don't know that. You act like your life is so awful because you have to go to war, in a fairly safe position thanks to Grandpa. Everyday I'm praying that another telegram doesn't come because they always bring bad news. I'm worried that my child will never have a father and James will never come back and I'll have lost the only person I could ever love," Sybbie rubbed her eyes with her sleeve before the tears could start falling. She turned and walked towards the door.

" Think about it George. Why did you choose her, when you could have had Kristen," Sybbie said, before she closed the door behind her.

" She's right George," Matthew said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder, for a boy who looked so much like him his personality was the opposite.

" You're my father, aren't you supposed to be on my side?" He asked, almost angry that his father obviously favoured his cousin.

" I prefer not to take sides George but Sybbie is right," Matthew said. " You hardly know Charlotte but you are marrying her in a week. She is like a lot of girls; spoilt and money grabbing. We aren't very fond of her but we know how you feel about her."

" You have to agree with her don't you? You always do, because she's your favourite. Little miss perfect," George said.

" You're right, I do agree with Sybbie and I do that a lot, because she usually makes some very good points and I can't see a reason to disagree. You're my only boy so you're always going to be my favourite, but when Sybbie was born Aunt Sybil was sick, we thought she was going to die, there was no nanny yet so I stayed with Sybbie while everyone else was with her mother. So Sybbie is special to me," Matthew said.

" Do you think I should marry Charlotte?" George asked, looking into his father's eyes.

" Honestly, no. But you need to do what you think is right," Matthew said. " I'm going to wash before dinner." He patted his son's shoulder and left the room.

* * *

><p><p>

That night dinner was a strange affair, the two eldest cousins had refused to come down and it seemed silent without them. While Maria tried to keep up the conversation she was failing.

" Who started it this time?" Tommy asked, looking at the adults.

" I think they eat in their rooms more than in the dining room," Ciara said.

" That just shows how often they argue," Cora said, with a sigh.

" It's never George's fault. Sybil provokes him," Charlotte said, with a sickly sweet smile.

" I think Sybbie would disagree," Maria said, putting her knife and fork together on top of her plate and pushing it forward.

" Could we be excused Grandpa? We don't want to leave Sybbie on her own," Marigold said, folding her napkin and placing it on the table.

" Yes, but will you check on your brother?" Robert said.

" Of course," Maria said, standing up. The two fair haired girls exited the room quickly and waited until they were far enough away to start talking.

" It's sickening," Marigold said.

" How does George stand her?" Maria asked.

" I haven't got a clue. And after next week she will be here all the time," Marigold groaned.

" Don't remind me," Maria said.

The two walked down the corridor towards what was called the children's wing, even though none of them were children anymore.

Marigold knocked on the first door and then opened it. Sybbie was lying on her bed, holding a photograph.

" Uncle Matthew said that you argued again," Maria said, shutting the door behind her.

" He said James would never come back," Sybbie said, staring at his photograph.

" And you said?" Marigold said.

" That he could do much better than a money grabbing brat," Sybbie answered.

" Kristen?" Maria asked.

" Exactly. She changed him for the better. I got a letter from her the other day, she's devastated," she said.

" That's understandable but he's never going to listen to us. She'll be back soon," Marigold said.

" I would have went with her but no one would let me," Sybbie said.

" Why?" Maria asked. Sybbie looked at her cousins, they didn't usually keep secrets from each other but she found she was doing that more and more as the years went on.

" Because they knew George would join up as soon as possible. If died there would be no heir to the estate, or at least no known one. So Uncle Matthew looked into it and was able to change it to me because I'm the oldest. I didn't get much say in it but I can't say I mind. It interests me," Sybbie said. A smile spread over Maria's face.

" You're the only one to know?" She asked. Sybbie nodded. " This is how we can get rid of her then."

" Please elaborate," Marigold said.

" She only wants George's money and to be a countess, but if he dies that all goes to Sybbie. We just need to show her someone better..."

" I don't like the sound of this," Sybbie interrupted.

" You keep in contact with the Bennetts?" Maria questioned.

" Of course Eleanor's a good friend and Oliver is as good as James' brother," Sybbie said.

" Good, then invite them to stay for a few days. Granny won't mind, she loves guests," Maria said.

" How is this going to help?" Marigold asked.

" She's a complete flirt and once she finds out Oliver's basically a millionaire..." Maria stopped talking, hoping her cousins would understand.

" Marigold, pass me the pad and pen from the top drawer please," Sybbie said. The younger girl did as she said and sat down as her cousin started her letter. After a few words Sybbie looked up.

" Is this a good idea?" She asked, she didn't want to hurt anyone.

" Yes. Now do it!" Maria said, she wanted the best for her brother and Charlotte was the opposite.


	3. The Evacuee - part 1

The far stretching green fields and hills were a sight to all of the children. Most of them had never been out of London, they hardly knew what the countryside was. The train stopped in Ripon and roughly half the children got off and the others continued the trip to Downton, where they would hopefully find somewhere to stay. Not long later the train chugged into Downton station. At the station there were three women waiting. They immediately caught the eye of most of the children, due to their nice clothes and smiling faces. Sybil Branson walked forward with her mother as the children climbed off the train. The two older women led the group towards the hall while Miss Sybbie stayed back to get any stragglers. A small girl got off the train and looked around her, her suitcase was nearly as large as she was and Sybbie's heart immediately went out to her. The nineteen year old walked to the edge of the platform and crouched down.

" I think you must be the last off. Are you hungry? There are sandwiches and buns in the village hall," Sybbie said, smiling at her. The girl looked at her, through the messy brown curls that hung around her face and nodded.

" I'll take that for you," Sybbie said, lifting the case. " My name's Sybbie, what's your name?"

" Hazel." The girl spoke so quietly that Sybbie could barely hear her.

" That's a nice name," she said, smiling. Sybbie started to walk along the platform and was quite surprised when a little hand grabbed her larger one.

Hazel trusted her, she was nice, not like her mama. She never wanted to go back to London.

They walked into the hall and saw long tables set up where the evacuees were eating. Sybbie could see her mother and two aunts carrying food across the hall to the children.

" Sybbie," Cora called, as she strode over. " People will be arriving soon, will you sit and take their names when they come in.?"

" Yes Grannie," Sybbie said, sitting down at the desk behind her. Hazel sat on the ground beside the desk and Cora looked down at her.

" Hazel, do you want to go get some sandwiches?" Sybbie asked. The little girl shook her head. " I'll be right here." The girl shook her head stubbornly. " Then you can sit down there and I'll get you something later." She nodded and Sybbie smiled, she looked at her grandmother and shrugged, showing there was nothing else she could do.

Two hours later all but one of the evacuees had been placed, and that one was still sitting beside Sybbie's chair, refusing to move.

" We should just take her Mama," Sybbie whispered to her mother, not wanting Hazel to hear.

" I think we'll have to," Sybil said, she could see that the girl was not going to leave Sybbie's side any time soon.

" I'll look after her," Sybbie promised.

" I know you will. Are you ready to go?" Sybil asked. Sybbie nodded and stood up. Hazel jumped up and grabbed her hand, afraid she would be left behind.

" Come on Hazel, lets go home," Sybbie said. Hazel smiled at her and they walked out the door.

Soon they were back at the cottage and Sybbie led the girl upstairs. Sybbie had her own room while Ciara and Niamh shared. She enjoyed her privacy but was used to finding one of her siblings in her bed in the early morning. She would ask her Da to set up another bed for Hazel tomorrow but for tonight she could just share with her.

" Let's get you into the bath and into your night clothes, you must be very tired. It was a long trip," Sybbie said, putting the case on the bed and opening it. Inside was one grubby nightdress, that might have been white once, a dark blue dress with a noticeable patch on the skirt and a jumper and skirt set with red stains. Sybbie looked at the little girl, who was staring at the floor, and nodded. She knew that she had grown up extremely well off and she knew that this girl was at the opposite end of the scale. She walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom opposite and turned on the bath taps while Hazel watched in amazement. The water didn't come from outside, it was like magic! Once the water was cool enough Sybbie turned around and smiled.

" Clothes off and in you go," she said. Hazel pulled off her jumper and skirt and handed them to Sybbie, she took off her underwear and gave them to the older girl as well. She climbed in slowly and smiled at the warmth of the water.

" I'll be back in a minute," Sybbie said, smiling at her as she walked out of the bathroom. She walked downstairs and put the clothes in the basket and took a large towel from the cupboard.

" Mama, where are Niamh's old clothes?" Sybbie asked. Sybil looked up from her book and at her eldest daughter.

" There should be some in the attic, why?" She asked.

" Her clothes aren't fit to wear," Sybbie replied. Sybil nodded and closed her book.

" I'll find some now them. Does she need a nightdress?" She asked. Sybbie nodded and they both walked upstairs.

" Sybbie? James rang while you were out. He is coming this evening," Tommy said, passing his sister on the stairs, as he rushed down.

" Thanks Tommy," she called, as the front door slammed. Before going back to Hazel she walked into her bedroom and looked in the mirror, she wasn't as neat as she had been this morning but she was still presentable and it didn't matter, James didn't care for her appearance alone. She returned to the bathroom and set the towel on the toilet. She crouched down on the bath and took the sponge from Hazel's hands.

" I'll do your back and your hair," she smiled. She dunked the sponged into the water and then squeezed it along the top of her soapy back. It was while she was rinsing the suds off that she noticed the red marks on her back, after looking more closely she also saw faded bruises on her shoulders. Sybbie shook her head and got to work cleaning her hair. She couldn't believe, someone had been hitting her. Hitting a small child who couldn't fit back. Sure she had had a few slaps on the lets when she was younger but nothing that left a mark.

" Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Sybbie asked.

" No. Just me, mama and papa," Hazel replied.

" You're very brave. I still can't leave my mama and da for long. I miss them too much," Sybbie said.

" I don't mind," she said.

" What age are you?" Sybbie asked.

" Nearly six," the little girl replied. " I like it here already."

" I'm glad. I know you'll love it," Sybbie said. Hazel looked at Sybbie and smiled, her dark curls now were flat against her cheeks and her bright blue eyes gleamed as she grinned, missing a front tooth.

An hour later Sybbie was tucking the little girl in, in her new nightdress, holding an old doll of Sybbie's. Sybbie turned out the light and crept out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. She walked downstairs and smiled as she entered the sitting room, where her family was gathered. James stood up as soon as he saw her and walked over. He took her hand and smiled.

" I thought you'd disappeared," he said.

" No, I was just taking care of Hazel. Did Mama tell you?" She asked, as they sat down beside each other. Tom looked at their hands but didn't say anything, they wouldn't have much time together after all. James was leaving for training in two weeks and he'd be shipped out after Christmas.

" She's a quiet little thing," Sybil said.

" I think it's more than that Mama, I think she has been abused. There are scars on her back and bruises on her arms," Sybbie said.

" She's scared," Tom said. Sybbie nodded.

" But she says she likes it here but I think we should be careful about how we treat her," she said.


	4. The Evacuee - Part 2

Hazel had been living with Bransons for four months, she enjoyed her life there and was becoming part of the family. She quickly became a pet of most of the Crawley ladies but Sybbie was her favourite, she would follow her like a puppy from dawn until dusk. She was nothing like her own mama. Her mama shouted all the time, but Sybbie spoke quietly and she only told her off sometimes. Sybbie laughed if she did something wrong and called her an eejit. Hazel didn't know what it meant but she knew it wasn't bad because Sybbie and Mr Tom called everyone an eejit. Her Mama used to lock her in the cupboard under the sink, where it was cold and damp until her Papa came home to hit her. She didn't like home but she liked Yorkshire, it was nice and all of the people were nice. No one touched her or made her do things. She didn't even have to wash the dishes because she was too small to reach the sink.

Hazel tossed and turned in her bed, she could hear laughing voices downstairs, there were lots of new people because of the wedding. She climbed out of bed and padded downstairs, she peeked into the sitting room where everyone was sitting, Sybbie and James were sitting on the floor with Ciara, Tommy, Maria and some of the Irish cousins.

She slipped inside and made her way to Sybbie. She pulled her sleeve and Sybbie looked around. Immediately she knew something was wrong with her, she pressed a hand to her forehead and frowned.

" You're not feeling well, are you?" She asked. The conversation in the room had died down as all were interested to see Sybbie interact with the evacuee. Hazel shook her head as James stood up.

" Will I carry you up?" He asked. She nodded and put out her arms. He lifted her and walked out of the room. Sybbie followed them but instead of going upstairs she went to the kitchen for the first aid kit, a glass of water and a bucket. She then went upstairs to her bedroom where Hazel was lying, tucked into her bed. James sat on the end, holding Naughty Amelia Jane! by Enid Blyton.

" What chapter were we on?" He asked.

" Three," Hazel replied. James nodded and opened the book as Sybbie took the thermometer from the first aid box.

" Open up," Sybbie said, sitting on the ground beside the bed. The little girl opened her mouth and Sybbie slipped the thermometer under her tongue as James began reading.

To someone seeing them for the first time it would have seemed like they were a real family. Father, mother and daughter. Hazel liked thinking of them as her Mama and Papa because they were nice.

Hazel drifted in and out of sleep all night, and when she was awake she saw Sybbie's face above her, and there was a cool cloth against her head.

The next morning she was already feeling a little better and Sybbie brought her toast.

" Can't I have jam?" Hazel asked.

" It's better to eat plain when you're not feeling well. Maybe later you can have a bit of jam if you can keep that down," Sybbie said. Hazel nodded and munched on her toast as Sybbie made her own bed. " I have to go to Ripon later. Do you want me to stay here?"

" Who's going to stay with me?" Hazel asked.

" I'm not sure yet. James or maybe Marigold if you'd rather her looking after her," Sybbie said, but she was already sure of her answer.

" James has to finish Naughty Amelia Jane," Hazel said, and Sybbie nodded.

" I'm sure he'll love to," she said. " I'll be back up in a bit. Do you want to go sleep for a while?" Sybbie put a hand on the little girl's cheek and was glad that she felt cooler than she was the night before.

Sybbie went downstairs in the empty house, everyone was out at school or work. So she sat down at the kitchen table with a mug of hot cocoa, custard creams and her medical textbooks. To say Sybbie was dedicated was an understatement, she studied every chance she got. When she got started it was hard to pull her out of her books.

She didn't hear the front door open or the footsteps come up the hall, she didn't hear the kitchen door creak as it opened. So she jumped when the chair beside her was pulled out.

" A thief could have came in and you wouldn't have noticed," James said, with a smile.

" A thief round here? When pigs fly," Sybbie answered, marking the page of her book and closing it.

" I suppose, it's not London after all. How's Hazel?" He asked.

" She's better this morning. Could you stay with her this afternoon? I have to go into Ripon about my dress," she said.

" I'll stay, but shouldn't it be ready by now?" He asked.

" It'll be done next week," she answered. " Do you want something to eat?"

" No thanks, I'll just go up to Hazel," he said.

" I'll bring coffee up for you," she said. He nodded and left the kitchen as she put the kettle on. He slipped into the bedroom and crouched down by the bed. He put a hand on her forehead and smiled as it was no longer hot to touch.

" Papa," she mumbled, as her eyes opened and she smiled. He looked at her but ignored the name.

" Sybbie says you're feeling a bit better. We'll see how you are later and maybe you can come downstairs and we can listen to the Children's Hour," he said.

" What story is it tonight?" She asked, trying to fix her covers. He pulled them back and dropped them over her again, tucking them in around her shoulders.

" I'm not sure, but it's usually a good one," he said. " Do you want a story now?"

" Please," she said. He opened the book from last night and continued reading. Sybbie stood outside and listened, for being an only child he was strangely good with children. In a few years he would be reading to their own children. Sybbie smiled shyly at her last thought and she opened the door. She sat on her own bed and sat his coffee on the table. She watched as Hazel drifted off again and he turned to look at her.

" I don't think anyone has ever cared about her before," he said.

" From what's she's told me they basically neglected and hurt her," she said.

" She's basically an orphan," he said.

" She hasn't gotten anything from home since she arrived. I want her to stay when the war finishes," Sybbie said, and she knew he would agree.

" Have you thought about letting her call you mama?" He asked.

" And you papa? Yes, when she's half asleep and she says it when I tuck her in," Sybbie replied. " But on the other hand I don't want to get her hopes up. What if she can't stay with us when the war is over?"

" I think we should take a chance, it doesn't matter if it ends up being a bad idea. It's the right thing to do," James said. Sybbie nodded, she knew that in the few minutes since he had first thought of it he had weighed up all the good points and all the bad points. It was just him, he had done the same with every decision he had ever made. Sybbie didn't not want to know his thoughts when he was planning to propose to her.

They sat for a while talking about the next few weeks, they would be hectic with the wedding so this was the calm before the storm. And a week later he had to join his squadron.

" I won't be gone forever Syb. And I'll come home every chance I get," James said.

" Won't it be dangerous?" She asked.

" I think it'll be safer in a plane than on the ground," he answered.

" Sybbie. I'm home," Tom shouted as he walked into the house.

" We're upstairs Da," she said, loudly enough for him to hear. James smiled, on certain words he always heard the lilt of a slight Irish accent, Sybbie was the only one to have it but it always made her sound more interesting.

Tom came up the stairs and couldn't say he was surprised to hear a deeper voice coming from his daughter's room. He trusted James and knew he planned to do nothing with Sybbie until they were married. Tom walked in and smiled at his daughter who was sitting on her bed and her fiancée who looked surprisingly comfortable on the floor.

" Your Mama's ready to go," Tom said.

" Oh, I'll be down now. I just need to put my shoes on," Sybbie said. Tom nodded and walked out of the room again. Sybbie slipped on her small heels and bent down to kiss James on the cheek. After putting her head on Hazel's forehead one last time she left the room and the house.


End file.
